1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cushioned bathroom ware, and particularly to bathtubs and other bath ware which offers more comfort, greater safety, and is more aesthetic than conventional tubs, while simultaneously enhancing the function of the tub and conserving water and energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a cushioning liner which conforms to the inner surface of a conventional rigid bathtub shell. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,601, issued May 18, 1937 to F. Cappuccio, and 3,045,254, issued July 24, 1962 to R. G. Cook et al. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,167, issued Aug. 12, 1969, discloses a bathtub cover constructed from a cellular material such as polyurethane foam.
It is also generally known to provide a bathtub constructed with the drain thereof at an end of the tub remote from the inlet faucet, and with the slope of the tub being toward the drain from the faucet, as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,693, issued April 14, 1970 to R. J. Corbett.